UNTITLED
by sunken destiny
Summary: Years passed since the said extinction of people known as ALICES. However, what if Alice people are not extinct or rather what if they don’t want to be extinct? pass hunting the present, what will happen? Oh well, full summary inside.


Untitled

Untitled

A/N: hi, I know I haven't finished my other stories but, desperate times calls for desperate measures. I made this story-or rather started this story-about a year ago and this is the very first story I have ever written. Demo—unfortunately I could only write and continue this story if I'm on _tragic _mode. So, I disregarded the thought of continuing it, but seemingly now that I'm crushed, broken, hurt, and all. I think I can pursue with this story now that I'm in the appropriate mood for it.

As all of might have noticed this story is 'untitled' due to several reasons. Which are so damn long that I'm so not bothering to enumerate them all. Well, since I'm still young (and still am!) When I wrote this, this will be a fantasy fic, and some revisions will also be made, since the original characters were NOT based on the manga Gakuen Alice, but based on my own thoughts. So please bear with me. And enjoy the story.

Yours truly,

Sunkendestiny

This story has been DISCLAIMED!

FULL SUMMARY:

Years passed since the said extinction of people known as ALICES. However, what if Alice people are not extinct or rather what if they don't want to be extinct? If their 'dirty' pass hunts the Alice reincarnate, after over a millennium—what will happen? Will the Alice curse be opened or locked up to where it can't cause enough trouble than it already had. Will going back to the past fix the damage caused by the power hungry Alice folks? Well, let's all find out, shall we?

CHAPTER ONE

_I'm just a kid, drowned in my own simple world_

_I'm just a kid, bearing the burden of the old_

_I'm just a kid, a kid…_

_A kid true to his own word._

_-Sunkendestiny-_

The days of the season slowly fades away as the winds blow mildly along the small twigs of trees, as the trees including Japan's most famous cherry blossom tree slowly begin to loose their flowers as the presence of Autumn slowly begin to show signs of its arrival. Most naturally, the coming of this season means that the start of school sessions is to begin.

Excitement filled the air upon the innocent eyes of children, those who are to begin to go to school felt both excitement and fear of not knowing the things that are to come upon their way, while the older and former students showed signs of their inexplicable enjoyment to see and meet old and new friends.

It was a bright, sunny and a slightly windy day, people here and there are hurrying in and out of the mall for their last minute shopping of school things. The sun is shinning brightly above the sky as midday approaches and at the Hikoshi mall (made that up. No suing, heh). The most famous mall of the Hikoshi town, (I obviously made that up again, please don't sue.)a young lady was strolling around enjoying the last of the few days remaining of summer.

She and her mother were strolling around something that seemed more or less like a small garden at the middle of the luxurious mall. There were flowers of different antiquity and beauty that no one would dare resist. Tall trees were enveloping the place reaching up to the peak of the six storey mall, there were also several bushes that resembled a dragon, a lion, a tiger, an eagle and plenty more of those cute and cuddly animals… demo, the real MAiN attraction is the lake under a wonderful and magnificent bridge.

The bridge consisted of a handrail carved with small animals at its sides and at the end you could see its handsome bent edge, embedded with veins that magnificently envelopes its ends. The lake was never said to be ordinary, heck, truth be told the place could never be considered as ordinary. The lake was famous for its miraculous beauty every time the moon or sun reaches the peak of the world, the lake will sparkle brightly giving all the fishes, stones, trees and bushes wonderful colors, all expressing a single thought—_we are one_.

This wonderful scene amazed plenty of people including the girl and her mother. The girl was watching with her beautiful silky honey-brown hair that goes down along her back, her fair complexion which resembled much of her mother's, her petite body and her average(?) height of 5-5 made the two of them look like twin sisters. Her thin lips of natural red color made her more beautiful, but the thing that sets her apart from the rest are her innocent hazel shape eyes of chocolate brown. Those orbs are so captivating together with innocence and purity, it was clearly _beautiful._

Her outfit is a white Denim t-shirt with a light blue jacket. Her jeans were of the color cream that reaches the lower part of her knees with a black, stylish, two-inch high heeled boots. To sum it all up she was wearing an amulet with the shade of dark jade. On the contrary she is really a beautiful, jolly-kind person who ever walked the surface of the Earth.

"Mikan" said her mother, having a wavy hair with a smile on her face. "Look darling, look who's coming."

As Mikan turned around, she saw a woman about the same age as her mother, with a cute young man waving his hand at her, he was wearing a long half-white half-red T-shirt with a black coat that appeared to be shorter than his shirt. His jeans were tattered and is touching the ground with the shade of deep blue, his shoes are converse shoes of white and black.

As they came close, Mikan could see the cute little eyes of brown and his hair which resembled much that of a porcupine's back. Made him look unusual with the rest of the people. Apart from his spiky appearance, he wore a big smile as he approached his best friend.

"Hello there" his mother said to Mrs. Sakura. "Hi Mikan" she added as she went nearer to her friend.

"Mi-chan!! How are you?" said the young man with a sweet and kind voice. His eyes sparkled at the sight of her which made her laugh her heart out at his spiky appearance.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" she roared as she touched the man's hair. "You look funny, what are you wearing?" she continued while examining the boy's jacket.

Heat has risen at the man's body, he could feel his temper reaching the top of his head. He was all red in the face when he retorted. "What? This my friend is a famous American attire." He said defensively.

"Oh, OK if you say so… _Kiyutie_" Mikan said. Still red in the face he retorted "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Kiyutie!... it's Kiyoshi for Pete's sake! Or better yet call me Ruka." (hehehe… I gave Ruka a second name-so don't be confused ne?)

"Doshite? What's wrong with Kiyutie?" she whispered "You are cute aren't you?"

At this Ruka fell a hundred shades of red. "No I am not" he said feeling a bit ashamed of her smart retorts. "and one more thing I'm 16 years old, I should not be addressed with such childish names!" he added to Mikan.

But she wasn't listening, instead she was yelling out "Kiyutie, Kiyutie, Ki-Yu-Tie-SAN!" Mikan teased.

"Stop it Mikan!"

"Mou" she pouted cutely that made Ruka blush "Ruka pyon your so CUUUTTTEEE!!" she ran around chibi style.

And so it went on for a few moments, they actually began to stop when Kuniko's mother told then that they were being watched by people.

"Well, you can go on if you like, you two look very cute together" Mrs. Sakura said. The two fell silent at once, both as red as a ripped tomato. Their parents laughed…

As the crowd slowly dismiss them around the bridge when the main attraction of the mall slowly fades away as the sun goes farther and farther from the peak of the Earth. And as the people grow smaller, the appetite of Kiyoshi (remember Kiyoshi IS Ruka) gets bigger and so does his mouth.

"Ma, could we stop by at a fast food or at a restaurant or something?" Ruka asked his mother. "Please…" he added as he placed on his puppy dog pout, this made his azure eyes big and his face longer which made him look like a porcupine dog(is it just me or imagining Ruka doing that is kind of silly. Heh), although this was pretty much effective for his mother. "Well, ok then Ruka.. Where do you want to eat?" his mother asked.

"Huh… you do always get what you want ha.. Mama's boy." Mikan hissed as they walked towards Ikishi's restaurant. (Another made up place).

"Shut up…" hissed Ruka as he hurried to the counter to get his order. "Hmn… I'll take one ramen please… oh and one steam bun" he said to the cashier.

"Git…" whispered Mikan.

"Hmn.. I guess I'll also take one ramen… How about you Yuka?" she turned to her friend as she did so she suppressed a big smile.

"Oh yes, I'll take one to…" Yuka replied. After this she turned to face her daughter who seem to have spaced out. "Mi-chi, daijabu?" her mother asked. This miraculously shifted Ruka's big appetite as he turned looking at Mikan eyes filled with concern.

"A-E-to… no, I'm fine, It's nothing really, hmn… I'll just take one steam bun and a hot tea please," she stammered.

As they ate Mikan was admiring the simplicity of the place, the round tables, the chairs that stood around it and the beautiful paintings that surrounds the place giving colors around the white walls. Looking around, people seemed to be happy as smiles and laughter covered the whole area.

"Pretty isn't it?" Ruka whispered to Mikan. "Yeah" she replied blankly as she stood up and approached a painting that had attracted her since she first entered the room. At this Ruka followed.

They were both staring at a painting of a big palace filled with beautiful etiquette designs, its stonewalls with unusual legends around it. In front of the palace was a bridge the same as the bridge of the mall… under the bridge there is a river magnificently bent at the left side of the palace, around it were trees of wild bearing, with different kinds and different specie. Mountains were set as backgrounds of the place with bits of flying Sakura petals bending with the flow of the wind.

"You guys have an exquisite taste for art" said an unfamiliar voice behind them. "Oh" they said in unison.

"Well not much people appreciate those kinds of arts nowadays "the person continued as the two continuously stared at each other.

"Well…" Mikan begun to answer reluctantly, "It's kinda weird but there's something unusual with this painting…" Mikan then begun to examine the painting thoroughly. At this she was being watched by Ruka and the stranger, not noticing this she said "Well, it may just be my imagination"

"Uhmn, nice meeting you ma'am, I mean sir.!" She chuckled at the blonde wearing woman's cloth's. (Guess who)

They both walked back to their seats. The stranger smiled as HE waved at the two, then uttered to himself "Goodbye for now…_Mikan Sakura_"

"Ah… there you are, we've been wondering where you two have been" Mrs. Nogi said.

"Uhmn…we've just been examining the paintings around…" Ruka answered.

"Well then, we should get going, right Mikan?" Yuka butted.

"Uhmn, yeah... I guess"

"We should be going as well…" Mrs. Nogi said

"Why don't we get a cab together?"

"That sounds wonderful to me." Mikan cheered.

As they walked toward the exit of the mall, Ruka handed a small sheet of paper and told Mikan to read it at home. She immediately hid the paper in the inside pocket of her jeans. The four baded each other their goodbye's as Mikan looked back at the mall and saw the bridge along with the blonde who seemed to be standing there and staring in front of the bridge.

"Bye" said Ruka

"See you soon…" The Sakuras replied.

It took them several minutes to reach their destination, it was almost three o' clock when they finally reached the outside of their house. It was just an ordinary two-storey house surrounded by a small garden with a small pond where their fishes could breed. And at the farther side of the place there laid a small concrete hole-like thing that are used for bonfires on special occasions like Christmas and New Year. At the back of the house laid a secret passage leading to an underground basement containing things for emergency purposes such as medicines, fire extinguishers and so many more that I don't feel like enumerating.

As you enter the house, you could see the kitchen at the left side corner, the bathroom, dining room and a small room intended for visitors. At the right side of the room near the visitors room laid a staircase leading to the second floor of the house, where a bathroom is located and two bedrooms—the masters bedroom and the other was intended for their only daughter, Mikan.

She has a small room with nicely wooden carved study table with a large circular mirror which reflects the circular wall clock located at the upper corner of the wall. At the farther corner of the room their laid a nice soft bed at its wall side a window could be found, fit enough for a person to get in and out at leisure. Beside the bed laid a small table fit for their family picture and her alarm clock.

As Mikan entered the room, she proceeded to her bed with pink bed sheets, and read out Ruka's letter. There, she could see Ruka's small slanting letters that read…

_In front of the Hikoshi mall will be_

_Two best friends just you and me_

_Watching the moon shine up the sky_

_Under the moonlight we will talk_

_Along the lake where we will walk_

_Until my tears will soon evade_

_And then it will be over soon_

_Two best friends walking underneath the moon_

_So please be there this dawn_

_I'll be waiting 'till you will reach me soon._

_ - Kiyoshi Ruka Nogi_

MIKAN'S POV

"Huh… what an idiot…" I whispered after reading the poem "Why didn't he just tell me?"

"It's not that bad though.. one of his best apparently.."

"Ok, I'll be there…" I finally decided.

I spent the rest of the afternoon laid at my bed, wondering what in the world does he mean by 'Until my fears will soon evade?'

_I wonder what his problem is… is he sick?_ I asked myself. _Huh! Maybe he's in love with someone—someone I know… and .. and he wants me to help him—to be their bridge. Oh.. Kami-sama I wish it's not like that—what if… what if she doesn't like him… then he will be all over me crying.. oh, this is bad…_ she concluded to herself.

END OF POV

This thought continued until she fell asleep, when she woke up it was already 11:15 in the evening. It was just then when her mind was set up and decided to hurry and get this deal over with.

As she was walking towards her destination, she felt her whole body shiver as the wind blew harder and harder by the minute.

"Wheew.. Ruka better have a good reason for this, or else…" she whispered to herself as she clenched her hand and held it in front of her. Reaching the entrance of the mall she could see no one—" Damn you Ruka Nogi" she gave a threatening look at the tree in front of her.

"Mi-chan! Said a voice behind her.. "Eh? What's that face for?"

"You can't be angry" he added.

"YOU" Mikan begun.

"You're late" Ruka interrupted.

"What?" she glanced her watch and found out that she was one minute and twenty-five seconds late.

"It was just a minute." Mikan defended herself.

"Still late." He said

"Gomen" she pouted, "why did we come here in the first place?" _here it goes._

"Well... As I've told you…we're here to talk" he said softly "And to talk of course" he chuckled.

"Yes, demo—what will we talk about?"

She expected an answer but Ruka just walked as if she didn't say anything. Mikan stood there shocked by her friend's odd movements. Getting back to her senses, she ran after him. As she did so, she wondered again, of what his problem is, but decided that whatever it was it can wait until later. They walked and walked 'till they reached the Kota Kato Lake (Made it up) Ruka stopped and said. "We're finally here… the best place to see the full moon"

They looked at the moon and wondered why it's not at the peak of the world, judging by the fact that twelve noon has already passed.

"Listen, I'm going to ask you one thing, will you please answer me truthfully." He said.

Her heart was pounding like crazy right now.

Dun dun dun dun…

"hai..?"

"Okay, this morningat the mall… at Ikishi's restaurant—you seemed a little spaced up… and I got worried… so what's bothering you..?"

"Betsuni." She lied.

"You're a really bad liar, you know." He stated in a-matter-of-fact-tone.

Tension filled the atmosphere of the place but before one of them could speak meteors started falling from the sky.

"About time to.." he smiled.

"Wow…" Mikan uttered as they watched the flaming rocks fall from the sky at the speed of light, lighting the dark starry sky with the full light of the moon made this night very special and…_odd._

"You know that this will happen right?"

He nodded.

Silence.

"Hey, listen" She broke the silence. "About this afternoon, at the Ikishi's restaurant and at the bridge… I I felt like someone's stalking me" she paused as she bit her lower lip. "And that painting… I felt like, it was calling me… like it has its own mind and own energy…own _power_. She added as she finally caught up the courage to say her bothering thoughts

More meteors fell as silence drowned the both of them

"I knew it." Ruka said very softly eyes covered by his blonde bangs.

"How did you know Ruka-pyon, and what did you know?"

"Betsuni…"

"Mou, Kiyutie-kun…"

"Mi-chan!"

"Hai? Let's make a wish kiyutie-pyon."

Grumpily, he complied. They both made their wishes silently.

Right after the meteor had fallen, four figures were found watching the two of them for sometime.

"Is that her..?" said one voice.

"Hai." Said another.

"Are you positive?" he asked again.

"Hn, Iuzo." Said the toughest looking of all.

"I've never seen you this interested before KN" commented a tall guy with long silky black hair, small eyes, long nose, small ears with small silver piercing.

"Whatever"

--/

"Mi-chan, ikuzo, its really late." Ruka suggested as the meteor shower ended.

"…!!"

As the two headed far from the lake, the man called KN jumped up in front of them and landed gracefully yet threateningly on the ground, one hand pointed at Ruka.

Mikan and Ruka was stunned, not to mention alarmed (in Mikan's case) by his sudden presence. Three more men appeared behind KN, all wearing black cloths with black capes. They looked like big time fraternity members, in both Mikan and Ruka's point of view. Ergo, making Mikan cower behind Ruka, and Ruka who was keeping up his composure.

"You, I'm giving you time to run and save yourself…" KN said to Ruka.

"What!? Who do you think you are?" Ruka replied.

"None of your business… it's not you we're after—it's the girl we want."

"what do you want with her?" Ruka hissed dangerously.

"You talk too much," said the smallest of them all.

"Answer me" Ruka ordered. "And who the hell are you?"

KN smirked "I am Kuro Neko, and I'm the one who'll send you to hell."

"Hey! Watch your mouth Black Cat!" Mikan said realizing the seriousness of their situation so she gathered up her remaining courage she asked "What do you want with me?" she continued directing her question to the long haired man.

"We wanted to talk to you." The longhaired man replied. (A/N: the longhaired man is NOT Natsume ok?)

"About what?" she asked being the dense and slow girl she is.

"About something that shouldn't be discussed with _him._" He said glancing at Ruka.

"Shut up! Don't listen to this crap, Mi-chan" Ruka shouted.

At this the man with a semi-cut hair advanced to Ruka and punched square in the face. "Shut up" he said.

Mikan rushed to Ruka's aid and pushed the man far from them. "Yamate, Baka!" she shouted then faced them all "NAZE KOKO NI?"

"Well--"

"We're here to exterminate you."

"What? Why?" Mikan began to tear.

"Mi-chan" Ruka muttered "You better get away from here…"

"I-I won't leave you Pyon-pyon" she cried.

"Don't worry, I can handle myself." He said as he stood up.

"Stand back" Natsume warned Ruka igniting his hand with fire.

"H-How?" Mikan and Ruka said in unison.

"Natsume…no!" shouted his three companions.

"Shut up!" he warned them all, as he shot fire towards Ruka's direction. Hitting him at randon parts of his body.

Mikan stood there immobile, but yelling with her loud voice "Stop, Stop, I said STOP!!"

Then, her whole body began to glow to a bright blue light… the others stood there stunned as she began to fly towards the direction of the moon, which is now perpendicular with the Earth.

"Mi-Kan!"

She held up a hand and pointed it at the strangers who still haven't recovered from their shock. "I don't know who you are… And I don't care… Leave now, or hell WILL break loose." She fainted at the last word and started to fall, gravity taking in control. Ruka was so much determined to catch her but his burns were too painful and prevented him to move, Natsume, was also down in his knees panting hard and drowned in so much pain.

Meanwhile, the man with the long hair jumped and caught Mikan gracefully and led her to Ruka. The longhaired man placed Mikan's hand to RUka's burns making him healed.

"What was that?" he asked as the man walked away.

"'Twas her power…" he said grabbing Natsume by the arm and they vanished.

A/N:

Soooooo…? How was it? Was it terrible, confusing, or what? I would like to know what you guys think. So, please Read and _Review_ and enjoy this little preview.

Preview:

_I will protect you no matter what_

_Iie…_

_What do you think do they want?_

_We, NEED to talk._


End file.
